


Told You

by TheWinterCaptain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff-ish?, comforting stiles, mentions of blood (only a tiny bit), reader has panic attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterCaptain/pseuds/TheWinterCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has a huge crush on Stiles but knows that he's completely in love with Lydia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fic so I hope you like it!

You were so tired of staring at Stiles Stilinksi. You were tired of his stupid adorable face, exhausted with his silly clumsiness, but most of all, you were sick to the teeth of watching him follow Lydia Martin around like a little lap-dog. You’ve asked around, apparently he’s been in love with her since the third grade. Why the third grade? Did she become totally hot at eight years old? Why not second grade, or fourth grade? Why would he fall in love with her in the first place?

 

You stabbed your plastic fork against the wooden table in front of you. The plastic shattered and fell across the floor in tiny pieces.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

You looked up to see the familiar face of Isaac Lahey. Yes, the boy who mysteriously went missing after the murder of his father was back in school. He slid into the seat across from you, his eyes sweeping over you cautiously.

 

“I-I’m fine,” you stuttered. Sighing, you dropped what remained of the fork onto your tray. You glanced up warily at him. He looked better than before, no more black eyes and unexplained cuts or bruises, but he did look tired.

 

“Are _you_ okay?” you asked, sliding the tray away from you and propping your elbows on the table. He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

 

“Trying to change the subject huh? Don’t think people don’t notice you staring at him,” he smirked, running a hand through his curls. You tried to keep yourself from blushing but it was too late.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lahey, but you’ve got it all wrong,” you tried to play it off, standing up and marching out of the cafeteria as fast as your legs could take you – which obviously was not fast enough. You were barely out the door when Isaac slid in front of you, his hand on the wall and his arm blocking your path. That’s all you needed, embarrassment from another hot guy.

 

“I could talk to him for you.” You gave him a puzzled look. “Stiles,” he confirmed.

 

“No thanks,” you scoffed, ducking under his arm and half-jogging towards your locker. You grabbed your Chemistry book and threw it in your bag, slamming the door. You flinched at the sight of Isaac’s lean figure pressing against the lockers beside yours.

 

“Dude, don’t you have better things to do?” you snapped, shouldering him as you made your way towards Mr Harris’s classroom, and (thankfully) throwing Isaac off your trail. You leaned against the wall, passing time and talking to Danny before class started and people began making their way in. You were in mid-sentence when you saw Stiles and Scott pushing each other playfully and coming towards you and you trailed off, lost for words.

 

“When on earth are you going to ask that boy out?” Danny chastised you.

 

“Oh my God, you too? I don’t like him!” you growled, elbowing him in the gut (which of course had no effect). Right then, you were thankful for Mr Harris ushering everyone into class. You took your usual seat beside Danny but refused to look at him.

 

“Okay, don’t get comfortable, I’ll be splitting you up into pairs for an experiment,” your teacher’s voice drawled over the classroom. _Oh crap._ “McCall, you’re with Danny.” _Not Stilinksi, not Stilinksi._ “Ms Martin, go with Greenberg.” _Anybody but Stiles._ “Argent, you’ll be with Whittemore, and…” _DO NOT PUT ME WITH FUCKING STILES STILINSKI I SWEAR TO – “_ Stilinksi, try not to let your idiocy spread onto Miss (Y/L/N) please.” Your stomach dropped. He continued listing off pairs but his voice fell deaf to your ears.

 

“Hey, partner,” you heard the painstakingly familiar voice in your ear as you looked up to see Stiles stumbling over towards you.

 

“Hey…” you said slowly, frowning at his goofy grin. You shot a glare at Mr Harris, who just pushed his glasses up his nose with a smirk and started writing instructions on the board. Stiles was practically jumping out of his seat, shaking his leg like a hyperactive dog.

 

“Stiles, did you eat a bag of sugar today or something?” you said, and his leg stopped shaking. He smiled and drummed his fingers on the table.

 

“Nope, just happy to be working with a beautiful girl like you,” he winked, and you rolled your eyes, ignoring him and setting up the apparatus given. He didn’t mean it and you knew that, he was just kidding. You shook any thoughts of the giddy boy out of your head and started filling a beaker with water, your hands trembling slightly. When you turned, you bumped into Stiles, who was just taller than you, and the beaker slipped from your hands, smashing off the ground with a satisfying _crack_ that echoed through the room.

 

Your breathing hitched and you felt your heart skip beneath your ribcage. You didn’t dare look up, knowing that everyone in the class was staring at you. You fixed your eyes on the mess around your feet, your ankles and shoes drenched in water and tiny shards of glass.

 

“Stilinksi! What happened?” you heard Harris bark, his voice far away and muted. Your heartbeat was now thrumming in your ears and you couldn’t even think to drag your eyes that were filling with tears away from the damage you caused. You barely heard the muffled voices of Stiles and your teacher over your painfully loud ragged breathes that took all of your energy to draw. You felt two strong, comforting hands on your shoulders and you were steered away from the glass and out the door, taking you to the very front of the school. You didn’t need to look up to know who it was, you didn’t trust yourself to do anything other than try and calm your rapid breathing. You felt pressure on your shoulders, implying that you should sit down on the steps, and you complied.

 

“(Y/N), look at me, okay?” Stiles said, his brown eyes filled with concern, and his face, for the first time ever, was completely serious. You gulped, feeling the hot tears roll down your cheeks. You wiped them away with your sleeve, hoping he didn’t see. “Take a deep breath, okay? Breathe in…” you followed his instructions, gasping for air for as long as you could withstand. “Now breathe out,” he said after a couple of seconds. You repeated this until you finally fell into a normal breathing pattern. The pounding in your temples faded away and your heart no longer felt like it was trying to jump out your throat.

 

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked, his face breaking into a giant toothy grin when he saw you smile weakly.

 

“I think so, thanks,” you whispered, your hands still trembling. You crossed your arms and held them tightly against your body.

 

“It’s a relief to find someone almost as clumsy as me,” Stiles joked, stretching his lanky legs down the steps. You giggled, wiping your eyes with your palms and sighing.

 

“Glad to know someone benefits from it,” you smiled, taking a shuddering breath.

 

“Do you get panic attacks often?” he asked suddenly, straightening his back and looking at you curiously.

 

“Yeah… kind of all the time… like for as long as I can remember,” you admitted, pushing a hand through your hair. Stiles grabbed your wrist in his hand, pulling it down so your arm wasn’t covering your face.

 

“I used to get them too, don’t worry, they’re not going to be around forever.” His face had gone serious again. You nodded and glanced down at where his hand still gripped your wrist. When you looked up again, he was an inch closer and you could see just how much his eyes resembled melted chocolate. You jumped at the sound a door banging inside and turned.

 

“We should probably head back in,” you said reluctantly. Stiles jumped up, his hand slipping down into yours, pulling you up with him. You smiled, letting go of his hand when you had stood properly. You didn’t think you’d be able to bare his skin touching yours and knowing nothing could ever happen. The two of you headed back to class, and Mr Harris told the two of you not to bother with the experiment in case one of you managed to cause another disaster. You blushed and took your seat beside Stiles. Somebody had cleaned up the shattered glass, but there was still a drop of blood right by your seat.

 

It wasn’t until your panic attack was well and truly over that you realised your ankle was bleeding. _Of course, the one day you decide to wear three-quarter lengths._ You pulled your ankle onto your lap and examined it. There was a tiny shard of glass digging into your skin, blood oozing out of it slowly.

 

“Oh crap,” Stiles muttered, staring at your ankle in horror.

 

“Can you find a tweezers or something?” you asked, pushing down on the skin around the glass to try and pop it out – no use. Stiles fumbled about through the box of equipment on your desk and pulled out a pair of tiny metal tongs.

 

“Ah-ha!” he cried in triumph, before shrinking under Harris’s glare. You took them from him and squinted, carefully tugging at the glass. “Oh my God,” Stiles murmured, his face etched in distress, looking like he was about to fall off his chair. You yanked the shard out quickly and gasped, pressing your thumb down on the wound to stop the bleeding. You looked up to see Scott standing beside Stiles, who was pushing him away.

 

“Dude she just cut herself on some glass, relax,” Stiles reassured him. Scott frowned but nodded, heading back over to Danny. You watched as he slid into his chair and Danny elbowed him and nodded in your direction. You stared in horror as his lips moved, but you couldn’t tell what he was saying. Scott looked over, smirking at you and your lab partner, who of course, looked like he had fallen asleep with his head propped up on his hand. You gave Danny your best “what the fuck I’m going to kill you” look but he just laughed and turned away. You put your head in your hands and groaned.

 

“W-what?” Stiles slipped off his hand and his head whacked against the table. “Ow…” he moaned, rubbing his forehead.

 

“God, I hope I’m not as bad as you,” you laughed as he rolled his eyes and sat up straight. Finally, the bell rang and you rushed out with the rest of the class, barely making it two steps out the door when a hand caught your arm. You turned to see Stiles looking at you, smiling like an idiot. _A loveable idiot_.

 

“Hey, want me to go to the nurse’s office with you?” he asked, pointing down at your ankle.

 

“Oh, I think it’s stopped bleeding now, thanks though,” you said, kicking your foot out in response. Stiles nodded, licking his lips and opening his mouth, looking like he was about to say something but was having an argument with himself in his mind. You raised an eyebrow at him as he rolled on his feet.

 

“Then maybe, well y’know, I could take you on a date instead,” he said, looking at you expectantly. Was this some sick joke? You told your heartbeat calm down, but it probably didn’t work.

 

“Last I checked, you were completely in love with Lydia Martin,” you said, keeping your face as emotionless as possible. You could have sworn you heard Scott snort with laughter from down the hall where he was waiting for Stiles.

 

“Lydia? No, no way, that’s over, it has been for a _long_ time,” Stiles said, looking at you like you were crazy.

 

“Oh…” You tried not to let yourself get excited but you could feel it bubbling inside of you.

 

“So… Will you go out with me?” Stiles asked hopefully. How in the world could you refuse those gorgeous brown eyes?

 

“Yes,” you said softly, watching his face light up like Christmas tree.

 

“Awesome!” He awkwardly high-fived you and ran off down the hall after Scott, only to come sprinting back to you two seconds later. “Pick you up at eight, tonight.” Before you could even protest (not that you would), he took off down the hallway, practically jumping onto Scott’s back and throwing his fist in the air. You grinned and started to walk down the hall, when once again your path was stopped.

 

“Told you,” Isaac smirked, standing in front of you.

 

“Shut up,” you said playfully, weaving around him, not being able to hide the huge smile on your face.


	2. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not completely in the rhythm of writing again so bare with me if it takes a while for me to update please!

It was seven o’clock and you had only just picked out something to wear, after an hour of stressing. You paced back and forth across your room fretfully, running your hands through your hair and taking deep breaths.

 

You got dressed and did your makeup, subtle and soft, making sure not to overdo it. By the time you were completely ready it was 7:30 and you picked up your phone.

 

 ** _“I don’t think I can do this…”_** you texted Danny, sitting at the edge of your bed nervously. His reply came in seconds.

 

 ** _“You make it out like you’re getting married! It’s just a date, one that you’ve been waiting to happen for a long time I might add.”_** You sighed, chewing your bottom lip and reading the text again.

 

**_“That does NOT make me feel better Danny!!!!”_ **

****

**_“You’re impossible.”_** You moaned and threw your phone on the pile of clothes in the corner. This was ridiculous; you had been on dates before, why were you so nervous? _Because it’s Stiles._ You wished the voice in the back of your mind wouldn’t remind you of the huge crush you had on this boy but alas, it did. Your phone buzzed on the pile.

 

“Go away Danny,” you grumbled, rolling off the bed and checking the message anyway.

 

 ** _“On my way, be there in five,”_** the message read. You checked the top of the screen and your heart thumped a little louder. You had his name saved as “Stiles J”. You jumped up, scrambling for your shoes. You could only find one.

 

“What the hell,” you muttered, lifting up stray clothes and rifling through your closet. You fell to your knees, finding your other blue Converse tucked underneath your bed behind a box of photographs. You pulled it on and practically stumbled down the stairs, racing past your mother and out the door. As soon as you hopped down the front steps to your house, a beat up blue jeep pulled into your driveway. _This is it._ You waved nervously as he jumped out to meet you.

 

“Hey!” he grinned. “Ready to go?”

 

“Uh, sure,” you said with a small smile. He led you to the passenger side of the jeep and opened the door for you.

 

“So where are we going?” you asked, after the two of you jumped in and started off down the road.

 

“It’s a surprise,” he smiled, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove.

 

“How mysterious,” you laughed, starting to relax a bit. You thought you’d be anxious, but his presence was surprisingly comforting, I mean, you had known him for years.

 

“Mystery is my middle name.”

 

“Are you sure it’s not your first name?” you joked, picking up his library card that was perched on the dashboard. “M. Stilinski.”

 

“It’s going to take a lot more than a pretty girl to get me to tell someone my real name, I’m pretty sure even Scott’s forgotten it at this point,” he pointed out, snatching the card out of your hands and sticking his tongue out at you. You looked out the window, not recognising where you were. You sped past tall trees full of crumbling, dark leaves that shivered in the wind.

 

“Where are we?”

 

“You’ll see,” he said patiently, pulling up at the end of the trail and getting out. You followed him, stepping out onto the gravel with a soft crunch. “This way,” he indicated, ushering you towards an old stone bridge that arched over a gushing creek. The yellow, brown, and red leaves rustled and floated from the trees, dusting the path ahead of you. You caught up to Stiles, the two of you walking close beside each other.

 

“I can’t believe I’ve never been to this part of town before,” you whispered, feeling the need to speak softly for some reason that you couldn’t explain. “It’s beautiful.”

 

“Haven’t you heard the stories about this place?” Stiles said suddenly. You frowned and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. “The Hale house burning down…the bodies…”

 

“Stiles Stilinski, are you telling me that you’ve brought me to the woods where all those animal attacks happened?” you asked sternly, stopping in your tracks.

 

“Well uh…there wasn’t _that_ many attacks, a lot of them happened in the town so…”

 

“That is…so cool!” you squealed excitedly. Stiles looked at you as if you had grown fangs. You hadn’t told many people, but you always found everything strange that happened in Beacon Hills fascinating, and you had your suspicions about whether some of the “attacks” were by normal standards. “I always get the feeling that there’s something… _more_ going on, you know?”

 

Stiles laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. You shrugged and looked around, feeling a chill sweep over you at the sight of an abnormally large tree stump. Thick roots tangled out from the cut bark and burrowed into the dry earth. There was an eerie presence about it that you couldn’t quite shake.

 

“Are you cold?” Stiles asked as the two of you kept walking.

 

“A little, I guess,” you admitted, passing off the goosebumps as a reaction from the autumn breeze.

 

“Follow me,” he said, grabbing your hand in his and pulling you towards a cliff. You gasped quietly at the view you had of Beacon Hills in front of you. The sun had started to set, barely visible on the horizon, making the building seem like they were alight. The sky was a swirling portrait of pink, purple, and blue, with sparse wisps of clouds floating by.

 

Your face split into a huge smile and you turned to see Stiles staring at you. He seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and pulled his bag off his back and took out a thick blanket. He laid it on a smooth rock facing the sunset and sat down, biting his bottom lip. You felt heat on your face as you sat down next to him, your leg almost touching his. You let your hand rest on your knee, trying to see whether he would take it or not.

 

You were almost disappointed for a moment when he didn’t, until he cautiously wrapped his arm around you, letting his hand rest on your waist. You flinched in surprise and blushed, trying to avoid your palms getting too sweaty. The two of you stayed like that until the sun had completely set and a full moon was the only light that cast over the woods.

 

“Beacon Hills isn’t so bad,” you said softly, turning to look at Stiles. You could feel his breath on your face and the heat from his hand through your jacket. He inched forward, his brown eyes meeting yours. You held your breath. _This is it; he’s going to kiss you!_ Your lips were just about to meet his as they got closer and closer until – the two of you jumped back in surprise. A blood-curdling scream pierced your ears, followed by a menacing howl that echoed through the forest…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending kind of a felt a bit rushed but hopefully I worded it right, sorry no kiss today!!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should continue this or not, lemme know if I should leave it as a one-shot or?


End file.
